Quien imagino?
by Kari Shimizu
Summary: -m-me g—gustas mucho- -*Hola Kari, quiero hablar contigo mañana en la salida…hay partido en el receso…bueno, espero que estés bien…te quiero*-me sonroje, es normal que me diga que me quiera… ¡¿PERO EN ESTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS? Iba a explotar. Para Bryan :3


Holaaa! Uff lamento demasiado no actualizar el otro fic pero tengo un aviso n.n ya está listo y el viernes subo el capi XP pero hoy vengo a darle a Bryan Takaishi algo que le quería dar hace tiempo, graciosa historia XD la profe de castellano nos mando a hacer una historia y me quedo tan lindo que hasta takari era pero…me lo quito para corregirlo y nunca me lo devolvió y para mas mi mama me quito la compu TT-TT pero hace 2 meses paso algo interesante mi sobri consiguió novio :3 (ojo no es sobrina de verdad) y decidí aprovechar para dártelo Bryan, espero que te guste jeje

Digimon no me pertenece si no hubiera puesto solo una tercera temporada de los hijos de los elegidos y las parejas que tanto me gusta XD

Quien Imagino?

Soy Hikari Yagami, tengo 13 y soy la chica más afortunada del mundo, mi mejor amigo Takeru Takaishi también es mi novio y paso de una manera muy tierna

Todo comenzó cuando mi amiga Yolei…

FLASHBACK

-¿Tk sabes algo?- él la mira extrañado-le gustas a alguien del salón

-No me he dado cuenta-responde sarcásticamente, el es popular y lindo y…mejor no me desvió mucho…el punto es que a casi todas del salón nos gusta-vamos, eso no es novedad…aunque quisiera que fuera así-suspiró

-Bueno es cierto…-ahora suspira Yolei-y… ¿quién te gusta a ti?-él se sonroja

-No te puedo decir-ella gruño-pero si te puedo decir que es un ángel-el suspiro enamorado, bueno, te dejo, me están llamando-él se fue, yo escuchaba toda la conversación atrás muy decepcionada, ¿Quién sería ese ángel? Debe ser una suertuda, y pensar que hace 2 meses estaba enamorado de otra…él me lo cuenta todo…pero se le declaro y ella dijo no (N/A: quien le diría no a Tk? O.O) ahora tiene un ángel…no puedo seguir así, debo decírselo, no me aguanto, se lo diré mañana en la salida

*Al día siguiente en la salida*

-Hola Tk-salude, me llene de valor, estaba lista

-Hola, ¿como estas?-me puse nerviosa *Voz interior: valor 50%*

-Bien-debo ser rápida antes de que el valor se valla *Voz interior: Valor 25%*-este…tengo algo importante que decirte y es importante-él asiente *Voz interior: Valor 10%*-tu…me…me…-sus ojos me miran y yo me sonrojo *Voz interior: Valor 5%*-m-me g—gustas mucho-*Voz interior: Valor 0%* en eso me llaman y huyo corriendo como la gallina que soy, llego hacia la persona que me fue a buscar, que es mi querido hermano Tai y sin parar de correr lo reto a una carrera hasta nuestro hogar, como él es el "Gran Taichí Yagami" nunca rechaza la competencia, yo llegue primero y reí satisfactoriamente, a los segundos apareció jadeando

Pase toda la tarde con los nervios de punta, esto está mal, no debí haberle dicho-que valerosa Hikari Yagami-me digo sarcásticamente-¿QUÉ NO PUEDE IR PEOR?-grite a todo pulmón, en eso pareció que me escucharon, mi teléfono empezó a sonar y era un mensaje de…¡TK! Hay no, hay no…

_*Hola Kari, quiero hablar contigo mañana en la salida…hay partido en el receso…bueno, espero que estés bien…te quiero*_-me sonroje, es normal que me diga que me quiera… ¡¿PERO EN ESTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS! Iba a explotar

Al día siguiente me tuve que quedar en la salida porque reprobé por un punto y puedo recuperar la memoria bla bla bla, bueno tengo una excusa para no hablar con Tk ahorita, baje corriendo en cuanto termine el examen y me encontré con Yolei y Sora

-Kari, adivina, adivina-dijeron ambas rápidamente y emocionadas, negué con la cabeza y cuando iba a abrir la boca…

-Bueno estábamos bajando y a Tk se le ilumino la mirada pero como no te vio suspiro resignado-ahora a mí se me ilumino la mirada, tal vez sea bueno ¿no?

Llego mi hermano y para disimular le pedí otra carrera que volví a ganar (obviamente) llegue a mi casa y me llego un mensaje de Tk, suspire pero esa es la consecuencia de mis palabras

_*Kari, de verdad, quiero hablar contigo, se que hoy me fui temprano, pero…no quiero hablar contigo, más bien necesito hablar contigo*_-me asuste un poco, le respondí, hice mis tareas y como me quedaba un montón de rato libre me dormí un rato (3:00pm-8:00pm) luego desperté y fui a cenar para dormir minutos después, tenia sueño y estrés, así que… ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

El despertador sonó a la mañana siguiente, me vestí y coloque mi uniforme de deporte porque tenía deporte, no sentía nada, no recordaba lo que había pasado, fui tranquila hacia el colegio, el profesor estaba ahí, me cambia y empezamos a entrenar, duramos 4 horas haciendo deporte, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, terminamos, bebí agua y cambie mi ropa, cuando salí él estaba afuera esperándome, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a lo que una vez llamamos "lugar secreto" nadie iba para allá pero al tiempo preferíamos estar con nuestros amigos y dejamos de ir.

-¿De verdad te gusto?- él pregunto, yo trague saliva

-Si-suspiro-es más, te amo-me sentí llena de valor diferente al de hace 2 días, este valor era uno que me mantenía segura-siempre te he amado y nunca lo dejare de hacer-no quería huir, pero se desaparecer

-Ya veo-suspira-pues-tomo mi barbilla y me acerco a sus labios lentamente, sabía que eso era un sí, pero tal vez lo hacía por pena, pero cuando ya casi nos besábamos-Te amo Kari, siempre lo he hecho, yo intentaba salir con otras pensando que tu no me correspondías, que tal vez te podía olvidar, pero siempre fue en vano, pero cuando dijiste que yo te gustaba no aguantaba las ganas para decirte esto y…-en eso me besa, mi sonrojo es increíble, siento mariposas en la panza y estoy emocionada, nos separamos-y besarte-termino la frase, yo lo abrace y nos volvimos a besar

END FLASHBACK

Hoy estoy ahorita a su lado y nos besamos y sonrió, mi hermano nos hecho un largo sermón horroroso que quería matarlo pero es mi hermano, a final de cuentas ¿Quién imagino que iba a estar con él?

Jejeje, que tal? Nuevamente lo lamento tal vez ahora que lo pienso bien subo el capi mañana, que tal? Jaja, espero que les haya gustado, como dije fue lo que le paso a mi sobri Yolei (si es mi sobrina XD!) con Ken (que gustos tan malos xS) y lo adapte un takari :3 Bryan espero que te allá gustado y de verdad lo lamento me quitaron la compu TT-TT espero los review x3


End file.
